Shiro Hiruma
Shiro Hiruma (CB13), also known as Haiko no Hiruma, Way of the Crab, p. 72 Kyuden Hiruma, Penance, Part One, by Rich Wulf Citadel of the Hiruma, The Citadel of the Hiruma (Honor Bound) and Daylight Castle, was the home of the Hiruma family until it was lost to the Shadowlands. It took centuries for the castle to be reclaimed, but when it did it came at the cost of the life of Crab Clan Champion Hida Yakamo. Since its recapture it was besieged by the Shadowlands on a daily basis, until a uneasy truce was formed with Daigotsu following the rise of Iuchiban. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 288 It was located in the Ienikaeru province. Secrets of the Crab, p. 96 Founding Shiro Hiruma wa a physically small and spartan fortress built during the Dawn of the Empire, whose sole purpose was to coordinate the Hiruma family's war against the Shadowlands. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 21 History Crab-Nezumi Alliance In 314 the castle was besieged and severely damaged. Winter Court Kyuden Asako, p. 74 The Forever Racing Tomorrow Tribe Way of the Ratling, p. 19 led by Hiruma Kazuma were instrumental in the defeat of the Shadowlands forces, Unexpected Allies, p. 26 beginning the Crab-Nezumi alliance. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 11 The famous Kaiu architect Kaiu Anou oversaw the rebuilding of the castle. Besieged In 375 Imperial Histories, p. 58 Usu no Oni gathered and army and marched on Hiruma Castle. Secrets of the Crab, p. 24 The Shadowlands forces were defeated in the gates of Kyuden Hida, after the arrival of the Imperial Legions under the command of the Emperor Hantei Fujiwa, Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 116 who placed them, and even himself, under the command of Crab Champion Hida Ichido. Secrets of the Crab, p. 25 The Fall of Hiruma Castle Hiruma Castle was destroyed by the army of The Maw in the Month of the Serpent of 716. Book of Earth, p. 45 The vaunted Hiruma Scouts could not even prepare against the ferocity of the assault from a large army which size had not been seen since the time of Fu Leng. The Crab rallied at Hiruma castle, depending on it's strength which had never before failed them. Way of the Crab, p. 31 Before launching its offensive, The Maw had sought out the Dark Oracle of Earth and gained the secrets of dark earth magic to circumvent the walls of Hiruma Castle. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 30-31 The Maw's secret magic sacrificed many oni, which spirited some of the most bloodthirsty oni inside the walls of the castle. The defenders fought bravely, and were victorius, but the damage had been done. The walls of Shiro Hiruma were damaged and undermanned. The Maw's army overwhelmed it's defenses and what survivors there were fled the destroyed Shiro Hiruma. Most of the wall was destroyed, and only the front gate remained fairly intact. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 23 The Crab made their stand during the Battle of the Cresting Wave, made possible by the brave sacrifice of Kuni Osaku. Way of the Crab, pp. 32-34 In 735 the Hiruma failed to recapture Shiro Hiruma from the Shadowlands, the first of many attempts. Imperial Histories 2, p. 133 Twenty years later it was discovered that the treason of the Crab general Hida Isoshi, a former commander of the castle prior to the attack of the Maw. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 28-29 Vows In the centuries that followed there were many attempts made to recapture the castle, but none were successful. Masters of War, p. 15 In 747 the castle’s ruins are retaken by the Hiruma, holding it for only two weeks. The Hiruma remained without a home, and vowed that they would carry no mon, live by no motto Way of the Crab, p. 38 nor carry a banner until their shame was erased. Way of the Crab, p. 39 One of these attempts was made in 819, when Hiruma Naomike fought a famous battle for the castle. Bearers of Jade, p. 34 Nezumi occupation The nezumi of the Grasping Paw Tribe took up residence in the ruins of the castle, Way of the Ratling, p. 128 until they were assaulted by surprise and fled. A Crab bushi, Kaiu Shinya, had bargained with the goblin leader, the shugenja known as the Exalted Ugu, to save his life. The goblins used a secret passage which had been shown by the Crab prisoner to sneak them inside. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 37 Goblin Occupation In 1123 the ruins of Shiro Hiruma were still the home to the Ugu's pack. Ugu lived there with an unknown number of goblins, held in line by his lieutenant Big Stick, as well as two ogres called Mug and Mug. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, pp. 22-23 Ugu had made his home in the rooms that had once housed the Hiruma Daimyo. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 28 Alliance with the Naga In 1129 after the Clan War, the Kaiu needed to repair the Kaiu Kabe, which had been severely damaged during the war. The Crab and Naga allied together and resolved to move against the Shadowlands to end it's threat once and forever. The Naga Leader Qamar pledged that every Naga that was able would strike out against the Shadowlands with their new Crab allies when the Crab were ready. With the rebuilding taking priority, the assault was scheduled for the following spring. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 20 Hiruma Castle Retaken The spring of 1130, the Crab and Naga marched into the Shadowlands. Hida Yakamo was also supported by nezumi and Lion troops. Way of the Ninja, p. 71 Early on there were few casualties for the Naga and Crab. The beasts of the Shadowlands seemed almost unprepared for such a large invasion party. The legions reached Hiruma Castle and prepared to hold it against the inevitable attack from the Shadowlands. Masters of War, p. 15 Siege of Hiruma Castle Suddenly the Naga abandoned the Crab, in the year 1131 Hidden Emperor, p. 13 claiming the Akasha told them the Foul had manifested in Dragon lands. The Crab were left to defend themselves, as the Shadowlands pressed to reclaim the castle. This began the two year Siege of Kyuden Hiruma. The Crab were only able to hold out with the aid of a local Nezumi tribe, the Third Whisker Tribe. Any scouts sent to the Kaiu Kabe for support never made it there alive. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 Relief In 1131 Lion Clan Champion Ikoma Tsanuri led an army south towards Crab lands. The Unicorn, concerned by such movement against the Crab sent Shinjo Shirasu to investigate but he received no explanation. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 By the time the Lion arrived to aid Shiro Hiruma, in 1132, Hida Yakamo had already been captured and killed in an attempt to reach aid. The combined might of the Lion and Crab pushed back the Shadowlands, and Yakamo's body was recovered. The Naga stole Yakamo's body and restored him to life. Yakamo, now connected to the Akasha, attempted to mend some of the ill will towards the Naga. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Rebuilding Since it's recapture there were many major repairs done to the castle, almost restoring it to it's former glory. In two years Kaiu Endo and his followers finished their major repairs on the castle. Secrets of the Crab, p. 40 The surrounding lands were left barren and lonely, a constant reminder to the Hiruma how truly isolated they were from the rest of the Empire. Secrets of the Crab, p. 32 The Kuni attempted to purify the surrounding lands as they had done with their own lands, which successfully removed the taint but also any other spirits. Shiro Hiruma maintained a full-strength garrison of 33 legions - over half of the Third Crab Army - at all times. Masters of War, p. 38 Reign of Iuchiban In 1165 before the Rain of Blood, the castle was assaulted by Iuchiban in his bid to control the Shadowlands. A legion of Lost, led by Kokujin and Kyofu, attacked Iuchiban's army and offered a truce to the Crab on Daigotsu's behalf. Penance, Part 1, by Rich Wulf Demons fleeing In the month of the Monkey of 1171 Imperial Histories 2, p. 249 a massive force of large and lesser oni, Ogres, trolls, and goblins approached to the castle, and the Hiruma stood to face their sure destruction. They broke into flanks, half of the beasts flowed past on the west side and the other half on the east. By the time the horde had passed the castle leaving in completely untouched, the Hiruma stood confused. The demons were fleeing Scenes from the Empire 3, by Nancy Sauer and Rusty Priske from something more dangerous. The presence of the horde completely cut Shiro Hiruma off from contact from the Empire. Destroyer War During the Destroyer War the Hiruma castle remained behind the Destroyers' lines, defending it with aid of Mantis supplies transported by Yoritomo Iwata. The gaijin demon had circumvented the castle Storms of War, by Brian Yoon and it remained quiet for two years. In 1173 the forces of Shiro Hiruma launched an offensive against the Destroyers from the rear, Rulebook story (Before the Dawn)] attacking from the ruins of Kyuden Hida. Kyuden Hida (Before the Dawn flavor) when Kali-Ma died, the monsters started to go crazy and they threw themselves against each other, and against the castle. In the Month of the Tiger they were two weeks to be short of supplies, and they began planning to cross the Shadowlands toward the Crab lands, whitout any hope to survive the exposure to the taint in the Shadowlands terrain. Eventually Hida Demopen led the forces who reached them during this month before they departed. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon He explained the Shadowlands taint would not be anymore a threat to the humans. The Master of Jigoku Daigotsu withheld it as part of a bargain with the Empress Iweko I. The people of Rokugan would be spared the Taint forever. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Notable Locations in the Castle Appearance The Hiruma had neither the desire nor time to decorate their home. They would very rarely, if ever, host major delegates from other clans or even other families of the Crab. Visitors were rare, as few wished to travel past the Kaiu Kabe. It had a great bell to be rang when the Shadowlands attacks were seeing by the guards. Silence (Honor Bound flavor) Surrounding Land The castle was constantly coming under attack from the Shadowlands, which seemed to believe it belonged to them. Ambush pits dotted the landscape making siege weaponry useless against the castle, and Hiruma Stalkers would frequently destroy any large weapons before they could be brought to bear upon the castle. The castle was made to be too costly for Daigotsu and the Lost to capture. Secrets of the Crab, p. 33 Kuni Tower The Castle had a tower which was entirely garrisoned by Kuni Witch Hunters, dedicated to supporting the Hiruma and even defending the castle if need be. Masters of War, p. 18 Barracks The barracks of the Hiruma were situated in chambers beneath the castle, which housed and trained the Hiruma samurai in the First Strike Dojo. Many tunnels lead out from the barracks away from the casle walls, allowing the Hiruma to strike at the backs of any attackers. The passages were heavily protected by Kuni wards of jade and Hiruma Stalkers. Candle Temple Possibly the castle's most surprising structure was the Candle Temple, due to it's gilded trim and many paintings of Osano-Wo. It was a shrine dedicated to Hiruma and Osano-Wo, tended by monks from the Order of Osano-Wo. Any time the Shadowlands breached the castle they always stayed clear of the temple, as if the ground itself was made of jade. Notable Nearby Locations White Temple Located just north of Shiro Hiruma was the White Temple, where the Kuni would conduct their field research. The Kuni and Hiruma here would work side by side, and the library contained within held a wealth of information to be used by the Crab. Road of Jade The Road of Jade, although not officially recognized as a road by the rest of the Empire, was the fiercely guarded supply route that connected the Razor of the Dawn Castle to Shiro Hiruma and the Lone Candle Keep. The regular supply runs here from the Kaiu Kabe were almost always under attacks. External Links * The Citadel of the Hiruma (Honor Bound) Maps Image:Map to Shiro Hiruma.jpg|Map of Surrounding lands Image:Ruins of Shiro Hiruma.jpg|Floorplan of the Ruins Category:Ienikaeru province